Culdee's YouTube Channel!
Culdee's YouTube Channel! is Episode 42 of Season One of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". Script SYNOPSIS - After seeing a bunch of s**t on YouTube, Culdee decides to make his own channel! He gets the help from RH and ArthurFistMeme to try and make a succeeding channel! Would he succeed? (Probably not) (It starts off with Rh and ArthurFistMeme sitting on the couch watching TV while Culdee is playing FNAF VR. Culdee is shaking nervously) Culdee: Come on! It's 5am! I can do this! Rh: Why are you shaking? ArthurFistMeme: Yeah dude! It's just a game! Culdee: This is my first time playing VR so don't expect me to- (Culdee then gets jumpscared) Culdee: *screams like a little girl* (Culdee grabs his VR headset and throws it out the window where it hits Fatass) Fatass: OW! What the? (Fatass sees the VR Headset and puts it on) Fatass: I wonder what this is- (Fatass gets jumpscared) Fatass: AHHHHHHHHH! (Fatass runs off screaming) Culdee: My God that game was crazy! Rh: It's f***ing VR. What else did you expect? Culdee: Eh. (ArthurFistMeme goes on his laptop) ArthurFistMeme: Well this guy played FNAF VR! And holy crap. Look at the veiws! (Culdee looks at the views. It is 100,000 views) Culdee: Pffft. I bet I could make a VR Video! I could get more views than that guy could! Where's my VR Headset? Rh: You threw it outside. ArthurFistMeme: Yeah. You throw it from that height it is gone for sure! Culdee: Oh. Well I can still make a video! No matter what it is! Rh: Pfft. Good luck with that. Culdee: What? Rh: OH I MEAN, but how can we be able to do it? Culdee: Watch me! I'll come up with something! Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Rh: This is going to take a while! ArthurFistMeme: Agreed! Narrator: 2 hours later... (Culdee is still thinking) ArthurFistMeme: The kid has been thinking for like 2 hours now! Rh: Yeah. Culdee: Hmmmmm. Oh! I got an idea! Why don't we do prank vids! Those are popular nowadays! Rh: Not bad! ArthurFistMeme: Lets do it! Culdee: Alright! (Culdee brings out his laptop and opens his YouTube account) Rh: This is your account! Culdee: Yep! "CardGrain". Best account ever! Rh and Arthur: ... Culdee: What? Rh: Nothing! Let's just get to making this vid! ArthurFistMeme: I got my camera that I used to film my stories such as "The Beast Awakens!" and "Lost in the Forest!"! Culdee: Then lets get to making this vid! All: YEAH! (The three run out. Murder Man and the others are seen in their lair) Murder Man: Alright! So we are going to rob the Durr Burger? Mega Maid: Wait. Why the Durr Burger? Ink Brute: That place sucks! Murder Man: Look! It's hard to come up with original ideas nowadays! (While everyone is talking. Culdee and the others are seen in the window. ArthurFistMeme is holding the camera while Culdee and Rh are holding toilet paper rolls, graffiti and eggs) Culdee: This is gonna be amazing! Rh: Shh quiet! Murder Man: Alright! Enough of this talk! Let's get to planning! (While Murder Man and the others continue talking, the three get into action) Rh: NOW! (Rh and Culdee throw toilet paper, spray graffiti and throw eggs at Murder Man's base) Rh: He's gonna be so pissed! Culdee: Let's go! (Rh and ArthurFistMeme runs) Culdee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Culdee runs to the others. Murder Man comes out) Murder Man: What's with that screaming?! Spiderman: Uh boss? Murder Man X: You might want to look at this! Murder Man: Huh? (Murder Man turns around in shocked as he sees his base ruined) Murder Man: ..... USEEEEERRRRRRSSSSS! (The three laugh as they run away) Rh: That.. was... AWESOME! Can we do it again!? Culdee: Maybe later! Right now let's upload this bad boy! ArthurFistMeme: Right! (The three run away. They upload the video on Culdee's laptop) Culdee: Man these guys got owned! Rh: Agreed! (Once the video uploads, they get a comment from Manny saying "LOL! These guys were so pissed! 10/10!") Culdee: Our first comment! (A bunch of other people then comment on the video) Culdee: We are making business boys! (Culdee high fives the two. It then switches to outside where Arthur is holding a camera while Culdee is snickering while walking over to Sunny) Culdee: This is gonna be hilarious! (To Sunny) Hey Sunny! Sunny: Oh hey Culdee! Culdee: I just read this awesome book yesterday! Sunny: Cool! What's it called? Culdee: "The Rabbit!". (Sunny looks at Culdee with a shocked face. It then switches to Culdee, Rh and Arthur. Culdee has an angered face with a black eye) ArthurFistMeme: Damn. Who knew Sunny packed a punch. Rh: You probably shouldn't have said that to her. Culdee: YOU KNOW WHAT!? Pranks are stupid! Prank videos are so underrated! ArthurFistMeme: Yeah! Rh: They suck **s! Culdee: Maybe we should come up with something else? We can't do gaming because my VR headset is destroyed! Rh: Why don't you play Fortnite on your PC? Culdee: I threw it out the window a couple episodes ago. Rh: Oh. Culdee: OOH! I GOT IT! ArthurFistMeme: What is it? Rh: Yeah man! Culdee: We can do- (Suddenly there is a knock at the door) Culdee: I'll get it! (Culdee opens the door and sees Goodman) Culdee: Oh hey Goodman! Goodman: Hey Culdee! Culdee: What are you doing at my house? Goodman: Well Culdee, we saw your video you uploaded like a couple minutes ago and it already has over 1 billion views! Culdee: A BILLION!? Goodman: That's right! Since you are already like the fastest growing YouTuber for a couple of seconds, I want to give you a survey! Culdee: Okay! I'll take it! Goodman: Alright! Come with me! (Goodman leaves as Culdee follows him) ArthurFistMeme: They grow up so fast! (Culdee is seen walking around with sunglasses. Many SFU characters talk to him) Manny: That video was crazy! Kani: I give it a 10/10! Culdee: Thanks guys! (Rh and Arthur are looking at him) ArthurFistMeme: Well Culdee seems to have a big crowd at this point! Rh: Yeah that's not really a surprise to me! He's been acting like the king of handsomeness ever since his channel has gone viral! ArthurFistMeme: I don't know! He's doing really good for his first meeting! Rh: Oh yes! (It shows Flashbacks of Culdee having meetings in "The Election!", "The Vandal Buster!", "Toad's Revenge!", "The New Admin!", "Operation Easter Special!", "The Reject Arc!" and many many more) Rh: (Sarcastically) That is definitely his first meeting. I have never seen him in meetings before. I never seen him. ArthurFistMeme: Alright! I get the picture! I mean he does seem pretty confident! Rh: Does he seems confident to you? Just look at him! Culdee: Hey ladies is it getting hot in here!? Or is it just me! (Culdee lowers his glasses and winks. A bunch of people are heard screaming in delight while Rh and Arthur have their jaws dropped to the floor) Goodman: Alright Culdee! Enough with the showing off! It's time for the survey! Culdee: Noice! Goodman: Alright! Question 1! What inspired you to make videos? Culdee: My Insanity! Goodman: Okay then! Question 2! What's your favorite colour? Culdee: Don't know and don't care! Goodman: Alright! Question 3! What is your favourite book? Culdee: "The Rabbit!"! (Sunny looks at Culdee. It cuts back to Culdee's house. Culdee is seen with two black eyes) Rh: Perhaps you should not say that at all. Culdee: Well that survey sucked **s! Alright! I didn't know Sunny would hear me say my favourite book is "The Rabbit!". (Sunny comes out of Culdee's closet. It cuts to Culdee with two black eyes and a broken arm) ArthurFistMeme: Yeah you really need to stop saying that. Culdee: Well I didn't know a flower was in my closet! Rh: Well what now? Culdee: Hmmm. Oh I know! What about vlogging! ArthurFistMeme: It sounds good! Rh: Let's do it! Culdee: Okay! (It then switches to the camera's view. Culdee is seen holding it) Culdee: Is this thing on? Rh: I think it is! Culdee: Uh hey YouTube! It's ya boi Culdee! I'm here with my first vlog! I'm here with mah bois Rh and Arthur and we are about to go outside and explore! So let's go! (They all go outside) Culdee: Alright! So this is the outside and uh it's pretty nice we got birds going around and... (Culdee sees MarioFan2009 walking on the sidewalk) Culdee: Oh it's MarioFan! HEY MF! MarioFan: Oh hey Culdee- Wait. What are you doing with that camera? Culdee: I'm doing a vlog! MarioFan: Oh. Neat! Wait. Why do you look beaten up? Culdee: Oh I got that from saying my favourite book is "The Rabbit!"! (MarioFan looks at Culdee. It cuts back to Culdee's house. Culdee is in a wheelchair) Rh: You never learn do you? Culdee: You know guys. Maybe YouTube is not for us. We tried everything but we just can't seem to do anything! ArthurFistMeme: Well our first vid was a hit! Culdee: Yeah, but YouTube is more painful than making stories. I'll just stick to my job on the Wiki! Rh: Yeah. It sounds good. ArthurFistMeme: Agreed! (Suddenly there was a knock on the door) Culdee: I'll get it! (Culdee opens the door. Goodman is there) Goodman: Hey Culdee! Culdee: Oh hey Goodman! Whats up? Goodman: Well before you announced you quit YouTubing, we saw your review for "The Rabbit!" and how you rated it a 10/10! (Sunny and MarioFan are seen behind Goodman looking angrily at Culdee) Culdee: Well f*** me. Trivia * This is the second time Sunny went against Culdee. The first being "The Reject Arc!". ** This is also the first time MarioFan2009 went against Culdee. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:CuldeeFell Shortz Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:ArthurFistMeme Episodes Category:Fatass Episodes Category:Narrator Episodes Category:Murder Man Episodes Category:Mega Maid Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Spider Man Episodes Category:Murder Man X Episodes Category:Manny Rivera Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes